


A Kiss in Your Body

by akaashigf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashigf/pseuds/akaashigf
Summary: Kun loved Seoul. He was studying in his dream university, doing great in school. He was loved by all his teachers, had loads of friends and was able to do everything he wanted. His relationships with his family despite the distance was great. Everything in Kun's life was good and lovely. Just as he wanted.Except one thing.His roommate.Ten.Ten, his arch-nemesis. Ten, the insufferable. His worst enemy Ten.Ten whom he had a huge crush on.Kun was managing his crush and relationship with Ten well until one day, he mysteriously woke up in his body.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105
Collections: kuniversism





	A Kiss in Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> #77: Kun and person B experience body swap.
> 
> Here is the KunTen fluff rom-com we all need. My prompter asked me to write comedy,,,,, and, love, truly know that I REALLY tried. 
> 
> Special thanks to Bobby and Jess who beta-ed this you guys are lifesavers.

Kun loved Seoul. He really did. He came to Seoul to study and he did it because he had been in love with Seoul from the first time he visited it with his family in middle school. 

Ever since then he had studied hard and restlessly and had gotten into one of the best universities in Seoul. He was an international student and he was studying Music, his dream profession, so everything was perfect. 

He had a lot of friends and thanks to his very generous scholarship he was able to visit his family and his little brother often. He was chosen as the top student in “Music Composition” two years in a row since he had started college and he was one of the best students in Music department, music was truly his passion. He was also in the student body but he still found time for his friends. He was busy with his assignments and his duties often but he managed to keep his personal life and his school life on balance. All the teachers loved him, most students loved him, he had perfect grades. Everything was great in Kun’s life, just as he wanted. Everything, except one thing. 

_ Ten. _

His roommate.

His roommate Ten was most probably the only person on campus and in their school that didn’t like Kun and the worst part was Kun didn’t know why. In the beginning of their first year, Kun had tried to find out why Ten didn’t like him but at this point, after two years of rooming with him; he didn’t care. 

Ten was selfish, absolutely ridiculous, reckless and all the things Kun didn’t like for sure. And Kun definitely did not care about what Ten thought of him. 

Well of course it would be unfair to deny that Ten was absolutely really talented in Music and especially in dancing. 

And it would also be wrong to deny that he was smart. 

But other than that, he was totally awful and Kun knew that. 

Kun knew that for certain but still seeing Ten in dance competitions and seeing how passionate he was and seeing the happiness and victory in his eyes when he won those dance competitions and admiring his intellectual and --

So yes. Kun and Ten were  _ not  _ friends. Ten disliked Kun and Kun disliked Ten.

At least that's what Kun would like to say to himself. It always helped with the fact that Kun also had a huge crush on Ten. His roommate and arch nemesis of two years. 

It was Taeil who made him actually realize he had a crush for the first time. 

Sicheng and Yuta were messing around as usual when Kun was complaining to them about Ten in the beginning of his second year in college. Yuta liked to refer to Ten as Kun’s boyfriend anyways and he and Sicheng had been shipping them for the whole first year, but Taeil wasn’t like them. 

Taeil was always mature and he was the one they would go to for good advice and help. 

Taeil was the smart one.

Taeil was the  _ dad _ . 

As Yuta and Sicheng and Jaehyun and Renjun and Donghyuck and Chenle and Jisung, (in short, their whole friend group) called him.

And according to them Kun was the  _ mom _ . 

As annoying as it was to be called mom, he still couldn’t deny that he and Taeil were like the parents of the friend group. 

So on that one day, where Kun was complaining about Ten as he usually did and Yuta and Sicheng were making unjustifiable remarks of how Ten and Kun should date each other. When Taeil told him that maybe the fact that he non-stop talked about Ten and always was very, very offended of the remarks their friends did and thought of Ten 24/7  _ did _ mean he liked Ten as in a crush, he was very devastated. Taeil had said that the fact that he described Ten’s dancing as ‘the pure representation of all art itself’ and ‘god who came to life to kill us all with its elegance’ also said a lot about how Kun maybe liked Ten a little. Just a little.

Kun realizing he had a crush on Ten did not make any difference in their relationship though. 

Now in the middle of his third year, Kun was still very much enemies with Ten.

So when Ten entered their dorm after his lecture that Saturday with his best friend Doyoung, Kun acted like he didn’t even realize Ten was there. 

“Hi, Fat Kun. Are you acting like you can’t see me?” Ten asked.

“No, I am trying something new. Maybe, Chittaphon, if I act like you don’t exist, you will just perish.”

“Do not call me Chittaphon. You can’t even say it properly.”

“Then do not call me Fat Kun. It’s not even true.”

“What do you mean it’s not even true? We all have eyes and you have at least two extra pounds, dear Kun.” He said fakely. 

“You claim you have eyes but you are apparently delusional, dear Chittaphon. I do not have extra pounds at all, I am perfectly fit.” Kun replied.

“Sooo,” Doyoung stretched the vowel. “are you two going to keep flirting like I am not here or Ten, are you actually going to give me those rhythm notes you told me about?” he asked.

“We are not _ flirting _ and give me a second.” He answered.

“Well, good luck if you are depending on Chittaphon’s notes for the class. I bet he doesn’t even know how to hold a pen.” Kun said giving a judgemental look at Ten.

Ten laughed knowingly, “My great notes would beg to differ. And jokes on you, they are probably even better than yours.” he snapped back as he handed Doyoung a notebook. 

“I would like to see you try.” Kun answered quickly. Doyoung exhaled loudly as he rolled his eyes and he turned to leave the room. 

“Do not forget Jisung and Chenle are going to come in a couple of minutes. You have to go to the practice rooms and teach them the new choreography for your dance tournament.” He said as he opened the door. 

He was greeted by the said boys the moment he opened the door. The boys entered the room as Doyoung left, both sides nodding while saying a ‘hi’ to the other. 

“Hi Kun hyung.” Jisung said as he turned to Ten, “Are you ready Ten hyung?” He asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be ready in a minute. I still do not understand how you can be friends with Fat Kun over here.” He said.

“First of all, that sentence and your opinion was very unnecessary. And second of all, I am  _ not  _ fat. I would like to see or somewhat understand how you see the world, Chittaphon, because you clearly see things different than I do.” He said back to Ten. He was waiting for a comeback from Ten but instead they both were stopped by Chenle’s squeal.

“Wait, wait, wait. What did you just say?” He asked. 

“You see things different than I do?” Kun answered questioningly.

“No, no before that?” Chenle said.

“I would like to understand how you see the world?” He answered once again questioningly. 

“Hmm, interesting.” Chenle said and smiled. He and Jisung exchanged a knowing smile.

“I am very confused but I am not even going to question it.” Ten said. “Let’s head out.” He moved out as he took his bag from his wardrobe. 

In seconds, Kun was left alone in the room once again to finally complete his literature essay. 

  
  
  
  


⚯⚯⚯

  
  
  
  


Kun woke up the next day just like he wakes up every day. Nothing was different from his normal routine. The light was coming inside the room from the big window right in front of the two desks. He had the huge wardrobe filled with his and Ten’s clothes right in front of him. 

Everything seemed to be right except everything was coming from a different angle. 

The sunlight that usually shines on his right were on his left. The door to the small dormitory and the door to the bathroom right next to it were now near his legs, except they were on the opposite corner of the room and the wardrobe was on the other side on the side of the bed  _ he was supposed to be sleeping in _ .

It took Kun a couple of seconds to process that he had just woken up in Ten’s bed rather than his bed.

He looked over to his bed only to see another figure sleeping in there. He automatically assumed that this another person should be Ten even though he could not see their face, since he was now occupying Ten’s bed. 

Kun got out of bed and rapidly walked over to the other bed to poke on the side of Ten to get some answers.

“Hey, Chittaphon, why did we switch beds, how come I don’t remember moving to your bed and why are you in my bed?” He asked as he kept poking to the side of the figure he still couldn’t quite see the face of.

As he kept poking the person slowly started to move. At first, Kun still couldn’t see their faces but only knew they had woken up because they started to slowly move. 

“Hey wake up and explain.” He repeated and he suddenly stopped. 

“Aaa.” He said just to be able to hear his voice again. There was something wrong with his voice. It didn’t sound like him but it sounded a little bit more high pitched and sounded so very different that he could nearly say it wasn’t his voice, but it was someone else’s he knew. 

Just in seconds the figure in front of him turned to their other side, exposing their face fully to Kun. 

Kun’s first reaction was to scream.

His second reaction was to scream again. 

His third reaction was to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t still asleep.

When he realized that he wasn’t, in fact, sleeping, he screamed again.

In front of Kun laid his own body. 

“Why the  _ hell _ are you screaming like crazy what is happening?” The figure in front of him mumbled.

Kun watched his body who was lying in front of him open his eyes and look back at him with the most confused look that he had ever seen.

“Am I dreaming?” Kun - well his body and voice - asked. 

“No, no. You are not. Pinch yourself. Or don’t pinch my body. I don’t know. I don’t know what is happening.” Kun answered him screaming at the end of his sentence. 

“This should be a joke is this a mask or something?” His body asked as it sat on the bed, moving to stand up and fully wake up slowly. 

“What do you mean? I should be asking you the same thing. Who are you and why do you look  _ exactly _ like me?” Kun asked the guy in front of him.

“How are  _ you  _ asking me that when  _ you are the one _ who looks exactly like me? I am Ten and I don’t know what is going on here but it’s too early in the morning for a joke like this.”

“You are Ten? What?” Kun asked as he quickly rushed to the bathroom as fast as he can. 

The moment he saw the bathroom mirror, he released another scream. 

He kept looking at the mirror and his own reflection, which looked exactly like Ten. 

“Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, I don’t know what you are doing but come here right this second and fix this.” He screamed.

His body rapidly walked into the bathroom and stood next to him still looking as confused as it did a couple of minutes ago. 

The moment his body, who was now seemingly Ten, turned to the bathroom mirror, he released a scream too. 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!” Ten said, moving closer to the mirror and touching his - well Kun’s - face and pulling on it to see if it was moving and not a mask or something. 

“What is happening?!” Kun asked, hearing his own voice come out of his own body, looking at the different body he was talking from, who was normally Ten’s but now seemed to be working for his brain’s commands. 

“Why are you in my body?!” Ten asked Kun back. 

“I don’t know what is happening!” Kun said. He breathed in to calm himself down and slowly breathed out. Once he had calmed himself enough to try and understand things he turned to Ten and said:

“Okay screaming isn’t going to help the situation. I think we swapped bodies and we need to find a solution to this. So let’s calm down a little and sit down and talk.” He said, and Ten seemed to have relaxed a little after Kun’s words. They both got out of the bathroom and walked inside of their room and sat down on Ten’s bed which was closer to the bathroom door.

They sat in absolute silence for a couple of seconds, having lost all of their words. The situation was absurd, to explain it politely and they didn’t seem to have any solution to it. After a few minutes of silence, Ten finally spoke up:

“I don’t know what is happening. Why have we swapped bodies? This is so weird.” 

“I know, but I have no clue how to fix it. And I really need to show up for my classes today, they are really important. I have midterms coming up, I need the notes from those classes. And I don’t know what to do. I can’t show up to them looking like you, we only have one class together.” He said. He slowly started to panic and it was apparent in his voice. Well, technically, in Ten’s voice. 

“Okay, Kun, calm down. Here is what we can do. We will both go to our classes in our bodies. You will go to my classes and I will go to yours. I will take the best notes in class I can possibly take and you can take the best notes you can for me. So we will have the notes for both of our classes. We don’t have anything else to do other than to wait for the moment this changes back. Our hands are tied.” 

“Okay, okay. Yes, we will go to each other’s classes and take notes. It seems to be the best option we have right now. Also, do not tell anyone about this. Let’s make it a rule. We can’t tell anyone about it. We don’t even know if it is permanent or if it will turn back to normal in a couple of hours. So to not sound like a total lunatic, let’s keep it to ourselves.” Kun answers.

Ten nods at his statement. “Okay, we will keep it to ourselves. I will act like you and you can act like me. Sounds like a plan. So do you have the first class with me or do you have something before that?”

“No, we have it together.” 

“Okay then we will go to first class normally together.” Ten said as he stood up and started walking to the bathroom.

“WAIT!” Kun screamed at him. Ten stopped immediately at where he was and looked over to Kun.

“What is it?” 

“Where are you going?” Kun asked, worriedly.

“To the bathroom. To take a shower.” Ten answered.

“But… but… but you are in my body you can’t get naked!” Kun says finally. 

“You _ know  _ I will finally have to pee at one point right? I will also have to change my clothes before leaving. I don’t know why you are so worried about me seeing your dick Kunnie but I will eventually have to see it, given the current circumstances.” Ten says matter of factly. Kun’s shoulders fall, and he hides his face in between his hands and slowly mumbles:

“Okay, fine. Be quick.” 

Ten, gets to the bathroom quickly leaving Kun with a deep blush, and is awkwardly in  _ his  _ body right now. 

  
  
  
  


⚯⚯⚯

  
  
  
  
  


After both Ten and Kun took a shower they were finally able to leave their dorm. They stayed by each other's side, not daring to get farther away from each other knowing the other was in their body.

Nothing made sense. It really didn’t make sense. It was supposed to be impossible. It was impossible to switch bodies with someone, wasn’t it?

_ But here we are _ , Kun thought.

They walked into the lecture room together.

“Remember, don’t tell anyone anything. I don’t want people to think that I have lost my mind.” Ten said and as he finished his last words he walked into the classroom and headed to where Kun usually sat next to Taeil and Sicheng.

Kun headed to where Ten usually sat next to Doyoung and Taeyong.

The lecture started.

  
  
  


⚯⚯⚯

  
  
  
  
  


Kun waited for Ten nervously in their shared dorm room. He was worried that something had gone badly for Ten or if there were any problems with possibly Kun’s friends or Kun’s teachers.

After around 20 minutes and Kun’s last lecture for the day ended, Ten walked into the room.

“What took you so long?” Kun asked.

“Oh, sorry I got held back chatting with your friends.” with Ten’s answer, a new reason for Kun to be worried appeared.

_ What if Taeil, Yuta, or Sicheng told him that I like him? _

“Really? What did they tell you?”

“I just didn’t know your friends were so funny.” Ten said and gave a long pause. Then he turned to Kun and looked at him in the eye and said. “I also didn’t know we were dating. It’s interesting,” Ten said.

In that moment, Kun felt the walls crumble down on him. He felt his cheeks redden and he took his eyes off of Ten’s eyes and looked everywhere else possible than him.

“What are you talking about? We are not dating, what the hell?” He asked, knowing all too well where he was coming from.

_ Damn you Nakamoto Yuta! _

“I was just talking to your friends and I was telling them of how an amazing person I am you know,” He said shrugging. "As one does,” He continued. “And your friends told me we were dating and you were finally admitting it and I was quite surprised, to say the least.”

You see, the good response in such a situation would probably be 'Yeah, my friends are dumb and they like to ship us' or even 'sorry, my friends are convinced we are dating' but, of course, at that moment, Kun was not able to think rationally. So instead, he chose to say:

“I would never date you. What the hell?! Gross.” He said. Ten’s face was only half way turned to Kun but Kun could see how Ten suddenly looked like he took a hard punch to his face. He looked hurt by what Kun said.

Kun didn’t know why Ten looked so affected by what he had said. They were mean to each other all the time - what was different now? But it took him one second to realize that he wasn’t just joking around this time. He was actually mean. He wanted to apologize but before he could say anything Ten said:

“Whatever. I am going to go and practice some choreographies.” 

And before Kun could pull himself together to say anything more, he was out the door.

  
  
  
  


⚯⚯⚯

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kun woke up the next day still feeling a little guilty about what he had said to Ten. 

He sat down on his bed and looked around him for a couple of seconds. It took him a while to realize he was in Ten’s bed again. 

For a second he thought he woke up in Ten’s body again. But no, he was sleeping in Ten’s body yesterday and he had went to bed in his own bed last night. And he hadn’t seen when Ten came back to the dorm but he probably went to bed in his own bed. 

Did that mean he was back in his body?

He ran to the bathroom and quickly opened the door and looked inside. 

_ YES!! I am back in my body! _

He was really happy and he wanted to go back inside real quick and tell Ten that they were back in their bodies, but as soon as he went back inside he saw that his bed was empty. Kun wondered if Ten came back at all last night, but then his body would have woken up in a very different place. So he had left early.

Kun paced a little in the room. The guilt of what he had said yesterday was sitting even worse in his stomach. He felt his heart break with the thought of having hurt Ten. 

He walked around a little bit more in the room until he looked at the clock and saw that he had to leave for class soon. He quickly made his way to the showers and started getting ready to leave. 

  
  
  
  


⚯⚯⚯

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kun made his way to where Taeil, Yuta, Renjun, Chenle, Jisung and Sicheng was sitting for lunch. He had his tray in his hand from the college cafeteria and he was not sure if he should share what had happened when he remembered how he told Ten that he wouldn’t tell anyone. He finally decided to keep shut about it and sat down at the table.

“So, Kun, how was your day yesterday?” Chenle asked maybe a little too enthusiastically. 

Kun tried to keep his façade. “It was good.”

“Oh? Nothing weird?” Jisung asked. Kun felt attacked.

“No, nothing.”

“Okay, then.”

“And how are your intestines today?” Sicheng asked looking a little worried, half whispering. 

Kun was not able to understand the question for a couple of seconds. “What do you mean? What about my intestines?” He asked.

“Oh I don’t know. Because you told us that you had a continuous diarrhea problem and your stomach and intestines hurt really bad so you had to go. That’s why he asked.” Yuta said. 

_ What the actual fuck Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul?!  _

“Oh yeah,” He looked at them for a second and calmed himself down. “It’s not continuous I am fine now… What else did I tell you yesterday?” He asked.

“Well you were kind of weird yesterday. You told us you kinda had a thing for Mr. Chu. We were kinda surprised because you know… Mr. Chu… but we totally understand! People have different tastes! You were very convincing yesterday!” 

Of fucking course he had a thing for Mr. Chu. Or to put it another way, of course Ten would say so. Mr. Chu was a married 70 year old bald professor in the school. Kun’s cheeks went impossibly red. “I don’t have a thing for Mr. Chu. It wasn’t me, it was the illness talking. Don’t mind anything I said yesterday, okay?” 

They all nodded and kept eating.

“So how is it going with Ten? We haven’t seen him all day.” Renjun said. Kun released a very exasperated sigh. 

“I don’t know where he is. I said a very dumb thing yesterday and I haven’t seen him ever since. He was hurt. I want to apologize but I haven’t been able to see him all day.” Kun said, sadly.

Chenle, Jisung and Renjun all looked at each other and nodded whilst they all kept eating. Kun didn’t know why they had shared that look but he decided not to question it and he kept eating his food. 

  
  
  
  


⚯⚯⚯

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kun waited for Ten to come back to the room all night. He really wanted to apologize to Ten for what he had said. He also wanted to take revenge for all the things he had said whilst he was in Kun’s body. 

He wanted to see his smug smile. He wanted to hear Ten mock him and make fun of him. He wanted to bicker with him. He wanted to see him or hear his voice. 

He missed Ten.

  
  
  
  


⚯⚯⚯

  
  
  
  


Kun woke up just as dawn broke that day. He looked forward and saw a body sleeping right in front of him.

_ So, he  _ **_did_ ** _ come back yesterday. _

He hadn’t been able to see Ten at all yesterday, having woken up later than him and falling asleep before he came back. 

The second thing Kun noticed when he woke up was that he was in Ten’s bed again. He got up and ran to his own bed only to see that his body was sleeping on his bed. Again. 

“Ten, wake up, we are in each other’s bodies again!” He said to Ten as he shook him to wake him up. 

Ten turned around a little in his bed and opened his eyes only to be welcomed by his own face. He jumped in fright and he hit his head to Kun’s nose really hard. Kun went back holding his nose. 

“Okay, I know you are angry but was that really necessary?” Kun asked.

“I am not angry. What are you saying?” Ten asked as he sat down on the bed. He looked up to once again see that Kun in his body.

“Not this again!” he exclaimed. He quickly stood up and started walking to the bathroom. 

“I am going to leave soon, I need to practice my choreography. It’s Saturday. Just don’t talk to any of my friends or yours and you should be fine.” Ten said.

“NO!!” Kun exclaimed and he ran in front of Ten and stopped him from going to the doors. 

“Kun, what are you doing? Let me pass.” Ten said as he pushed Kun just a little to go past him.

“No!” Kun yelled again as he shielded himself in front of the two doors that are next to each other for the bathroom and the entry of the dorm. 

“Why?” Ten asked.

“Because I want to talk.” 

“What is there to talk about?” Ten said.

“I want to apologize. For what I said.” He said desperately.

“You don’t have to apologize for anything Kun. You just told me how you feel. It’s fine. Now let me go.” Ten said carelessly. 

“But it is  _ not _ how I feel. And it  _ hurt _ you. So I want to apologize.”

“Why do you even care?” Ten asked genuinely. He was standing right in front of Kun. Kun could only see his body but he knew Ten was inside it. He looked at him. Not his body, at Ten. Inside his body and right at his soul.

“Why do I even  _ care?  _ Are you seriously that dumb, Ten? Huh? Of course I care. Of course I care, I care  _ so much _ . Why do you think I come back to talk to you and bicker with you every time even though I am hurt by your remarks? Why do I come to the dorm early just to see you even a little bit everyday? Why do I keep worrying if you are okay if you are practicing too much for too long? Why do I do any of these? Because I like you, you dumbass. I like you so much. And I know you don’t like me like that. I know you hate me. But I still care for your feelings and I don’t want to be the reason why you are hurt. I don’t want you to be hurt. So I do care, and you better let me apologize.” Kun said and by the end of it he was out of breath. He looked at Ten in the eyes and waited for his response.

The response he expected would be something like “Yes, I don’t like you.” or “Go ahead and apologize.” What he didn’t expect was for Ten to put his hands around his waist and kiss him. 

The kiss was short. Barely a peck on the lips. But it was enough to make Kun the happiest of them all.

“Then why didn’t you say that before? Why did you say that dating me would be gross?” Ten asked.

“I panicked okay!? It wasn’t like you told me anything either. I thought you hated me.”

“How can I hate you when I like you so,  _ so  _ much?” Ten asked and Kun, quite literally,  _ melted _ .

He got on to his toes and was about to kiss Ten when he changed his mind and went for a hug instead. 

“Why did you not kiss me?” Ten asked.

“Because you are in my body. It feels a whole lot like I am kissing myself. But tomorrow I will.” 

“So did I just kiss myself a second ago?” Ten asked.

“Yes. But, hey! Look on the bright side. This is the only time you will be taller than me.” Kun said and they both chuckled. 

“So you like me, huh?” Ten asked. 

“Well, not as much as I like Mr. Chu, apparently, but you are alright.” Kun answered and Ten released a very loud and long laugh. 

“How did you like my surprises?” Ten asked.

“Diarrhea, Ten, really?” He said and Ten kept laughing. 

“Okay so now can I go into the bathroom?” Ten asked. “I really need to pee.”

  
  
  
  


⚯⚯⚯

  
  
  
  
  


The next day; Jisung, Chenle and Renjun came to their dorm to take Ten to the dance studio. And when Ten kissed Kun passionately before leaving they all high fived and Chenle whisperingly said:

“Renjun, I knew your body swapping gift would come in handy one day.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and Comments make my day and are highly appreciated! So tell me if you liked it!!! To my prompter and mod I hope i managed to give you the content you were searching for!!!


End file.
